Flash of Colour
by Jetainia
Summary: Everyone saw one primary colour until they met their soulmate. The Flash ran too fast to see who the soulmate giving him the blues was. Thankfully, there was another one out there that could give him the reds.


_Monthly Challenges for All - Harmony of Souls Eternal_

 _Fill #7_

 _Representations: Barry Allen, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Triad_

 _Bonus Challenges: Schooner_

 _Word count: 867_

 _Notes: Ignore all canon interaction between Captain Cold, Heatwave and Flash, they don't happen. Or at least, they don't happen until after this story takes place._

* * *

Barry Allen hated the fact that he was the Flash at the moment. Just seconds before, he had been zooming down a random street in Central City watching the yellow and monochrome landscape pass by when he suddenly realised that the buildings he was rushing past had gained some more colour.

They weren't completely coloured he didn't think. There were still parts of the world around him that remained the mesh of greys he and everyone else knew until they saw their soulmate. But he could see the yellows as he had before, and he could also see the blues. The blues were new.

And that right there was why Barry hated being the Flash. He had skidded to a stop as soon as he noticed the strangeness of the world around him and realised that somewhere along his incredibly fast run, he had seen his soulmate. Which sucked. Because he had no idea _when_ he had seen them. He had been rushing and his rushing was faster than anyone else's so there was less time for the stop, stare, and gaze around at all the pretty colours and _soulmate_ , that often happened with soulmates seeing each other for the first time.

* * *

Mick came home and Len greeted him with the phrase, "I have all the colours now."

Mick stared at his soulmate for a moment. Glancing around the rather drab apartment that was empty apart from him and Len, Mick asked, "Then where are they?"

The duo had been searching for the missing piece in their soulmate bond ever since they had located each other (in prison, no less) and realised that there were still patches of grey in their vision, meaning there was someone else that belonged with them.

Len sighed, "I have absolutely no idea. I was on my way home when I gained the colours and no one else was around that had the expression."

The expression, as it was called, was the face that all people tended to make when they saw more colours for the first time. It was both for the reason that they could finally see the beauty of colour combinations soul-bonded people talked about and the excitement of knowing that they would finally meet their own soulmate.

Mick grunted, "Guess I need to go out hunting then." As the one who still couldn't see the rest of the colour spectrum, it would be easier for Mick to find their missing soulmate then Len who now had no real way of identifying them. At least now they knew that their soulmate was in the same city as they were.

* * *

Mick Rory spent the next few weeks walking the streets of Central City—with Len sometimes at his side—looking for the person that had given Len the rest of the colour spectrum (the yellows). At the end of those weeks, he still saw greys and it bugged him. Especially when Len went around looking at all the new colours he could see and taunting Mick with them.

It got to a point where he was so frustrated and needed to blow off steam that Len organised a heist. It was the perfect sort of heist for Mick, lots of fire and burning through metal walls so they could access the items within. It became the best heist Len ever organised when the Flash showed up and Mick could finally see the blue of Len's coat that he loved so much.

The Flash—for once—was completely still as he stared at the two criminals. Mick broke the silence by addressing Len, "You're right, it's a nice blue."

Len (who had been about to shoot the Flash) lowered his cold gun and stared at Mick, "You serious?"

Mick shrugged, "Seems like."

"Well," Len turned on the charm as he quickly scribbled down a number on a piece of paper and approached the still frozen Flash. "Hey there, Scarlet, why don't you call me on that number tonight after me and Mick here have made our getaway, hmm?"

Flash numbly accepted the piece of paper and watched the two criminals vanish out the door, his friends calling out to him via his earpiece. Shakily, he tucked the paper into his glove and said, "Uh, guys? I'm going to have to take the night off."

* * *

A knock signified their visitor had arrived and Mick opened the door to allow the lanky man behind the Flash suit in. On the table sat takeaway from various places and Mick motioned Flash to take a seat. Flash did, but not before holding out his hand and introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen."

"Mick Rory," Mick grunted, shaking the offered hand and proceeding to pick up the extra-spicy Thai dish that was his alone.

Len waved his chopsticks at Barry, "Leonard Snart, nice to have you with us, Barry."

Barry nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

"Dig in," Mick ordered, sweeping the hand holding his fork over the table and assortment of food. Barry did as he was told and the three of them enjoyed their meal in relative silence, leaving the heavy topics (such as two of them being criminals and the other being a vigilante) for later.


End file.
